


Piercing 2

by halfhardtorock



Series: Piercing Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, M/M, merlin's body is Arthur's sex toy, noncon nipple piercing, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/pseuds/halfhardtorock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmmm," Deva joins in. "Look at you, acting like Arthur Pendragon's grouchy Sex Toy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing 2

 

 

He wakes up because there are people _giggling_ in his dark dorm room.

"He looks like he's 12," muses a smooth, low voice.

"Mnnnf?" Merlin moans, rubbing his face into his pillow. "Who is it?"

"I know," says a familiar voice, chuckling gleefully. "He's so _cute_."

"Arthur," Merlin mutters, finding it hard to pry his eyes open. He'd been up until 1 finishing his reading. Eyelids heavy, he squints at the clock and sees he's only been out for maybe 45 minutes.

" _Arthur_ ," he moans, rolling over. "M'so tired."

The bed settles low beside him and Arthur says "Shhhh, go back to sleep, my darling," and his cool palm rubs Merlin's hair back off his forehead.

The sleepy pleasantness of the moment is broken when the other voice says "Oh my god," and both start giggling again.

Frowning, Merlin tries to sit up.

He gets tagged back to his bed, hands to his shoulders.

"Nnnnf, Arthur. What the fuck--?"

His bedside book light goes on and Arthur is there, gazing down at him, face soft with fondness. "Hey."

Merlin grumbles, covers his eyes against the sudden light.

"What are you _doing_ in here?"

A thick thumb starts rubbing at his lips. Merlin grimaces at first, but when Arthur says gently "Let me see it?" Merlin exhales and slowly, obediently opens his mouth, lets his tongue piercing show.

Arthur swipes his thumb in, plays with it a little. "God," he whispers, and Merlin's eyes slip closed, feeling his barbell slide around inside his mouth.

"Mmmm, can you pull his shirt up? I'm almost ready," comes a drawling voice.

Merlin's eyes snap open and Arthur looks almost bashful, biting back his smile.

"What...who?" Merlin forces up on his elbows and there's a scene kid with darkly made-up eyes looking down at them while he snaps on some latex gloves.

"Merlin, this is Deva--" Arthur says carefully, like he's trying not to startle a nervous animal.

Merlin grasps Arthur's upper arm, _squeezes tight_. "What is he _doing here?_ " he hisses.

"He's here to...ah," Arthur licks his lips, glances hastily at Deva. "You ready?"

"Mmm-hm," Deva smiles at Merlin and Arthur moves off the bed so Deva can sit. Merlin snorts, tries to get up too, but Arthur kneels down by the head of the bed, fists up Merlin's teeshirt and whispers "Shhh, take it easy," close to Merlin's ear.

"Arthur. Come on," Merlin grunts, but falls back again, prone.

"I know you're going to be so good," Arthur starts telling him fondly, nose brushing Merlin's earlobe, his warm breath making the tiny hairs on Merlin's nape stand. "going to be so hot."

Deva twists around and after a second, turns back with a wan smile and a small alcohol pad. "Lift his shirt?" he says.

Merlin looks pleadingly at Arthur as Arthur bites his lip again and slowly draws Merlin's bedsheet down before putting a hand under his tee shirt, low on his belly. "God, your skin's all hot," Arthur swallows.

Merlin stares at him, watches the arousal slacken Arthur's features as he slowly jerks and drags Merlin's teeshirt up, tucks it high near his chin. He lightly sweeps his fingertips through the hair under Merlin's arms then just grazes over his nipples once, breathes out " _god_."

Deva sweeps the pad over Merlin's peaked nipples and Merlin drops his head back in the bed, dizzy with understanding. " _Arthur_."

Arthur's warm hand sweeps low over Merlin's stomach again, abs, feeling. "Merlin," he whimpers, then clears his throat, embarrassed. "Can we? Can I? I just want more to play with. They'll make me feel so good."

Merlin can't help but roll his eyes. "It's always about Arthur and Arthur's needs," he bitches.

"Mmmm," Deva joins in. "Look at you, acting like Arthur Pendragon's grouchy Sex Toy."

Merlin's eyes widen with Arthur's, and he says "You call me that?"

"No!" Arthur argues. "Not... _grouchy_."

Merlin tries to sit up again but Arthur is begging, _begging_. "Please please please, Merlin. Sshhhh. I can't _help it_. I get so fuckin' worked up. Please don't tell me no."

"You like it that much, that you--" Merlin starts, but Arthur groans " _yes_. Christ. I can't think about _fuckall_ anymore but how much I want to play with your little cock piercing. _All the time_."

Merlin pauses, looks into Arthur's pleading eyes.

"You'll give me a proper chance to recover, not like...the last time?" he asks.

Arthur nods eagerly.

"Ok, Christ," Merlin says. "Do it. Fuck. Just...do it quick."

"What do you want, a barbell or a ring?" Deva asks briskly.

"Ring," Arthur decides for him, happily watching Deva, perked up and interested.

"I don't get to decide? Of course," Merlin complains, exasperated. "Of course not. It's not like they're _my_ nipples--"

"Hush. You're going to get a shit ton of play," Deva says. "Stop bitching."

Lost for words, Merlin watches Deva settle with a pair of slim, scissor-like forceps and a lazy grin. "Brace yourself, doll," he tells Merlin.

Merlin sterns, bites his lip hard.

"Oh god oh god oh god," Arthur starts chanting under his breath, pupils blown as Deva says "Just a little pinch," and deftly catches Merlin's left nipple in the forceps.

" _Mnnnfff_ ," Merlin groans, nose flaring at the pain as he tries to control himself.

"Shhh, I'll be quick," Deva soothes him and sticks the long, thick needle in.

Merlin whines just as _Arthur_ does, and it all happens so fast, with Deva's hands moving smoothly, swiftly. Suddenly Deva's removing the clamp and there's a small, silver ring in Merlin's hot and tender nipple.

" _Shit_ ," Merlin says, body feeling strange and tingly with the rush of adrenaline.

Arthur, who can't seem to help himself, gasps and reaches for the newly placed ring, but Deva catches him with a slap to his wrist.

"Don't you dare," Deva says.

Arthur's face is all pained, his eyes never leaving Merlin's chest as Deva pinches Merlin's other nipple in the forceps. "You're doing great," Deva tells him.

"S'easy now," Merlin grits. "Wait til you leave and he starts s-sucking at them."

Deva laughs and Arthur disappears for a moment, head to Merlin's pillow.

"Shhhh," Merlin says, reaching to smooth Arthur's hair. "Don't hyperventilate."

"Here we go, last one!" Deva says and Arthur moves just enough to peek from Merlin's shoulder, rapt.

"Oh," Merlin gasps as the other nipple is pierced sharply. He arches.

"Shhhh, easy," Deva mumbles.

"Oh god yes yes yes," Arthur is panting, and then starts _licking_ sloppily at Merlin's throat, hand clutching Merlin by the chin.

Nipples pierced, Merlin watches as Deva stands, strips the gloves. He's watching them, amused, as Arthur begins molesting Merlin's inner ear with his tongue.

"He gets...w-worked up," Merlin says lamely, Arthur's fist twisting his shirt sleeve tight.

"Yeah," Deva agrees, eyebrows raised like it's an understatement. And it is, because Arthur is stretching a long arm down Merlin's body, under the blankets and into his underpants.

" _Oh_ ," Merlin chokes, nipples _hurting_ as Arthur takes his stiffening cock in hand and squeezes, thumb riding his foreskin, moving the barbell there.

Buried by his shoulder, Arthur gives up a sound that's all deep and needy-low in his body.

"Well, I'll just," Deva begins collecting his instruments, making himself scarce.

" _You're hard_ ," Arthur sounds broken. "Already--"

Merlin blushes when he sees that Deva's heard.

" _Yes_ ," he hisses. "It's the adrenaline."

Deva smiles, says "Enjoy. Don't let him play with your nips for a bit...well, not too much."

As he closes the door, Arthur grips Merlin's shirt collar and begins roughing it up off his head.

"You come into my room at night and _jump_ me and force _piercings_ on me," Merlin complains, but lets his shirt be taken off easily.

Arthur scrambles over him, settles his arse right into the cup of Merlin's hips. He's sucking hard at his bottom lip, eyes feasting on Merlin's smarting nipples.

Merlin takes a deep breath to steady himself, then says "You can. But...god, gently Arthur--" He barely gets it out before Arthur's tinkering at his new nipple rings with fumbly fingertips.

"Oh," Arthur exhales likes he's been punched. "Fuck. Jesus Christ, they're all _tight_."

Merlin twists up in response, his nipples two points of sharp pain and _fire_. "Ow, OW! Ok. _Stop_ \--"

Arthur's out of breath, hips hitching around, switching back and forth like he's agitated. Merlin's cock tents his pants.

"Stick out your tongue," Arthur says feverishly, putting his hands to Merlin's narrow shoulders, pinning him. "Let me see it."

Merlin blushes, closes his eyes and lets his tongue out. Shows Arthur his barbell.

Arthur whines and Merlin feels his fingers in his mouth, fiddling with the piercing.

"I need on your cock, _shit_ ," Arthur gasps, and stretches to rip open Merlin's bedside drawer, mess around with the contents until he finds the lube.

He rises over Merlin on his knees as Merlin yanks his own pants down, frees his prick is in a hard arc, his foreskin feeling tight at the piercing.

Arthur tries to get at himself with just his shorts pulled down out of the way and then he growls at the obstacle, gets up and takes them off swiftly before climbing back onto Merlin, his naked inner thighs all hot.

With a hand to Merlin's pillow, he braces there and fingers himself, staring into Merlin's face.

"God," he breathes at whatever's there, goes in for a kiss.

He likes to play his tongue over Merlin's piercing, deft and curious, and then suck it into his mouth with soft, whimpery sounds. Merlin squirms, grasps Arthur's bare hips, feels Arthur's teeshirt hang and just barely _brush_ at his new piercings.

"Ah!" he cries out, stiffening.

"What? What?" Arthur pulls off breathlessly, eyes frantic.

"W-watch out. For the new ones. Ugh," Merlin says and Arthur nods, dazed, and reaches between them to take a hold of Merlin's cock, lifting it in place.

"Need. A. Condom," Merlin grits, but Arthur makes a face. Shakes his head, a stubborn _no_.

"Arthur, _yes_ ," Merlin insists.

Arthur slumps, pained, says "Fuck, I want to feel it."

"I know. I. Jesus, Arthur. I know it. I want you to too. But we gotta."

So Arthur sighs and fishes a condom out of the drawer. A condom from the box he stuck in there himself, that day he wrestled Merlin into his lap on the bunk and slowly, _slowly_ beat him off, with a thumb riding the barbell.

He reaches back to snap the condom on Merlin, fondly stroking Merlin's dick piercing twice before he covers it up. Merlin thinks he hears him whisper "Play with it later."

But before Merlin can laugh, Arthur seats himself on his cock.

Arthur's back always _angles_ , stretches lean and curving like having a cock deep in his body readjusts his spine. Merlin arches too, nipple rings shivering a little at the movement, making him hiss.

Inside Arthur, it's tight and meltingly hot, and someday, Merlin will just throw down and work himself slowly to orgasm in all that good, Arthur heat. But that's never happened, _never_. Because Merlin's cock is Arthur's to play with, for Arthur to rub his prostate gland against like a slutty animal until Merlin loses it.

"God, god," Arthur groans, and grasps Merlin's torso, his thumbs sweeping just below Merlin's nipples. He's _staring_ at them with his mouth stupid and loose, working himself off on Merlin's cock.

Merlin's nipple rings bounce at the movement.

"Oh _my god_ ," Arthur mewls, eyes closing, putting his fist in his mouth for a second. "I just want to suck on them."

"Arthur. Jesus," Merlin pants, swallowing so the barbell on his tongue click-clicks on his teeth.

"Oh fuck, you're just..." Arthur moves his hands again, puts it to the bed over Merlin's shoulder, goes in for a snog, deep and desperate.

His tongue curls around Merlin's barbell, tugs it.

When he draws away, he's out of breath and gasping " _Merlin_ ," and "Want to suck them. God your body is so fucking _sexy_."

He rides Merlin into the mattress then, hands planted to the bed, hips jerking and doing all this lovely, frantic work of getting Merlin off.

 

 

"Mouth," Arthur begs after Merlin's filled the inside of his condom. Merlin can barely open his crossed _eyes_ , but he lets his mouth part.

"Ah, god," Arthur groans, running his fingers over Merlin's lips as he wanks his cock aggressively. Merlin opens wider, lolls out his tongue and lets the barbell flick.

"Shiiiit," Arthur gasps, and jerks his hand down to catch his come, his body jolting sharply.

"Freak," Merlin smiles, falling back.

Arthur slumps next to him, a hot-bodied weight that is always too big for his bed. Merlin rolls his eyes, squirms to give him room.

After a while, Arthur sighs and rests his head on Merlin's bony shoulder, tries to touch at his nipples again with his hand not holding a hot load of come. Merlin breathes harsh, shoves him away.

"When can I play with them?" Arthur asks petulantly, sounding like a little kid.

"God, Arthur. Just give them a few days," Merlin says drowsily, but falls asleep to the feeling of Arthur stealing sneaky touches, tracing the rings with something that feels suspiciously warm and wet and tongue-like.


End file.
